SO3: Doujinshi's Cut
by Yoshimo
Summary: It’s time to explore a more twisted version of Star Ocean 3! Rated R for Really high due to an incredibly pervy Fayt. Has FaytJust about everything so, MM, MF, FF, and a couple of OCs... None,Parody,Lime,Yaoi,ShonenAi,Yuri,ShojoAi,OC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Star Ocean 3: Doujinshi's Cut - Star Ocean 3 (Director's Cut Version)

Authors: Genis Irving & Yoshimo

Rating: R

Disclaimer: First off, me and the other guy are claiming right now to have no ownership of Star Ocean 3. To be perfectly honest, my partner here is the only one who has a copy of the game. So despite the fact that I may be completely obsessed with making Roger my manservant, and that Yoshimo doesn't make any claims to the game anyway, neither of us owns any rights to Star Ocean 3. That's Square's job. We're just messing with the game a bit

Warnings: Oh my god, where to start? Umm... okay. There's Male/Female pairings (Fayt/Sophia, Fayt/Maria, Fayt/Nel, Fayt/Mirage, Fayt/Peppita, OC/Peppita, Cliff/Mirage, Lieber/Maria), Male/Male pairings (Fayt/Roger, Fayt/Cliff, Fayt/Albel, Fayt/OC, Fayt/OC... thankfully no Fayt/Adray - We're not _that_ sick), and a few Female/Female pairings (Nel/Clair, maybe some Mirage/Maria... we're not sure yet...). In other words, we're dealing with M/M, M/F, and F/F here, as well as maybe some M/M/M, M/F/F... hell, just about any combination you can make with the letters 'M', 'F', and '+'. But since this is only an 'R' rated fic, we're not going to get exceptionally dirty. Yes, there will be _some_ sex, but we're putting a blindfold on you for it .

Summary: It's time to explore a more twisted version of Star Ocean 3! Rated R - for Really high - due to an incredibly pervy Fayt. Has Fayt/Just about everything - so, M/M, M/F, F/F, and a couple of OCs...

Spoilers: Oh yes! Since this story will follow the plot of the original Star Ocean 3, we hope to eventually cover the whole damn game. Chances of us completing this are both extremely likely... and not necessarily so. However it works out, though, I'm sure you readers are gonna get a kick out of this one.

A/N:  
This story was written by Chibi-Zell/Genis Irving (Various Yaoi Fire Emblem and Tales of Symphonia stories, like "Blazing Swords" and "A Night to Think On"), as well as by Yoshimo famous "Fire Emblem: The Parody"). It's got guy-on-guy, guy-on-girl, and girl-on-girl references in it - Shonen-ai, Shoujo-ai, and just normal-ai abound, in other words. But since this fic is not NC-17, there is no actual sex in it. There is, however, an incredibly pervy Fayt. See, we both figured that there is no way Fayt is really supposed to be like he is - he's 17 (Yoshimo: Nineteen) years old, and yet doesn't make a pass at anybody in the game. He's 17 (Yoshimo: I said nineteen!) years old! That's, like, one of the most sex-oriented times in a person's life! (Yoshimo: Seventeen or nineteen, you know its true) So, we figured we'd change every view of Star Ocean 3... and make sure people know the true story!  
And yes, I must warn you that later in the story, two more Original Characters will be appearing. Trust me, though, when I say that I think you'll like them. - They're bound to add some real entertainment to the story (Yoshimo: We hope).  
(Note: This chapter doesn't actually contain any real F/F or M/M, due to the fact that Fayt, Sophia, and Peppita are the only ones involved in this chapter, really. Once we meet everybody else, as well as the two Original Characters, though, that'll change...)

-- **Star Ocean 3: Doujinshi's Cut** --  
**Chapter 1: Death of a Cheesy Resort Planet**

"Fayt Leingod!"

Fayt was rather rudely interrupted from his momentary daydream by the contact of his head with a milkshake container.

"Wha...?" the boy snapped to his feet, his cute eyes looking around and finally spotting his attacker - a rather plainly dressed girl with big brown eyes that were bigger than his, complemented by short brown hair and a youthful figure. "Oh, Sophia," he mused, finally clueing in, then smiled. "Hi. What's up?"

"Don't you give me that casual 'What's up?'," Sophia pouted. "You've kept me waiting for the past hour, jerk!"

"What...?" Fayt blinked, trying to act innocent. "Yeah, I just got here, but so did you! I nearly fell asleep waiting for you."

"_I_got tired of waiting for you and just decided to go for a milkshake, Fayt Leingod," Sophia continued her pouting, throwing in her boyfriend's last name to make a point. She was obviously attempting to make Fayt feel guilty, but it was hard to tell if it was working. "Do you know how rude it is to make somebody wait an hour just so you can play your little video games?"

"Oh, comeon, you don't know how fun they are!" Fayt complained, trying uselessly to get a bit of sympathy. "Besides, I made it really far..."

"I'm sure you did," Sophia growled, staring at Fayt right in the eye. "You think I don't know what you meant by 'made it really far'? I know the types of games you play! You take the role of some dashing hero, save your companion, the only other player in the room, and then she just gives up and becomes yours, and you... you..." she growled, trying to get the words out.

Fayt started at this accusation. "What do you take me for, some kind of pervert?"

"You think I haven't walked in on you playing those 'games' back home, Fayt?" Sophia growled, leaning right over and having such a wicked gleam in her eyes that Fayt found himself cowering against the bench he was on, "Absolutely disgusting, and..."

"Hey! I'll have you know I was playing a normal one, where you get to fight a lot! A battle simulator," he stood up and struck a heroic pose, pretending to swing a sword around. "You run around slaying dragons and villains and all kinds of evil doers! Besides, the only other person that was playing there was a guy."

"Oh, and that so makes you innocent, Fayt Leingod," Sophia glared harder.

A smug looked crossed Fayt's face. "Yes. Yes it does."

"I bet you that poor boy's never gonna look at the world the same way again," Sophia growled.

"The guy was ten years older than me!" Fayt said, and for a moment a dreamy look crossed his face.

"Oh, and like that's stopped you before,"

Fayt grinned at this. Sophia growled, and then just gave up and smacked Fayt one over the head - much harder - with her milkshake, causing it to explode all over the two of them. Sophia, apparently annoyed even more by this, stomped off to her room. "Damnit, now I've gotta go change! This is all your fault, Fayt Leingod!"

"Oooh, can I come watch?"

"NO!"

* * *

Hyda IV was, by nature, a particularly peaceful planet. Almost the entire place - with its picturesque beaches and pristine oceans - was a well-known tourist destination in peacetime. And since the Federation, the Vendeeni empire, the Aldian empire, and the Klausian empire were all currently at peace with one another, business was once again booming.

Here with his father and mother, the later of which Sophia insisted on calling 'aunt' Reiko (in name only - though Fayt didn't call her Cousin Sophia), Fayt had come here with his friend since childhood, Sophia Esteed. Since as far back as either could remember, they had been friends. Although it was innocent at first, Sophia soon came to admire Fayt - something that only grew over time. And the same was growing in reverse at the same time... until Fayt became a playboy.

At some point, around the age of 15 or 16, it seemed that something about Fayt - perhaps his beautiful short blue hair, or those childish blue eyes (that seemed thousands of times more innocent than they should be), or that excellent slim body... or maybe his sense of style - a nearly-tank-top white shirt and baggy leather shorts - began attracting a lot of attention. What it was that drew everybody - male and female - to Fayt Leingod, the boy never figured out. But he had figured out how to revel in it. Between then and now, the boy had pretty much lost all of the innocence and naïveity that had attracted Sophia to him, and he had been replaced by a flirtatious, openly bisexual sex addict. And yet, for some reason, Sophia still clung to him jealously, as though she was his only girlfriend - although out of all of Fayt's boyfriends and girlfriends, Fayt had made it the shortest distance with her, despite all attempts on his part to change that.

And now, Fayt Leingod was standing outside of room two-oh-something, half-asleep once again while waiting for Sophia to come outside from changing. She finally stomped out, dressed in what almost appeared to be her normal clothes (nobody could figure out why, but she adored her outfit - and thus had several copies of it). A blouse and a skirt - that was really all it was. She wasn't much of a stand-out girl, and never had been.

"Took you long enough," Fayt grinned.

"Well, you kept me waiting for an hour, I think you can wait another half an hour. And it would have only taken half that time if you didn't keep trying to sneak in, panty-chaser," she accused him, but that only made him grin wider. She gave a pout and started to walk off.

Fayt followed.

"Wh-what are you doing," Sophia asked, cautiously looking at the stalker... er... Fayt.

"I thought we were gonna go walk around the hotel some, maybe hit the beaches... then maybe, head back to my room, have a few cocktails, and..." Fayt began, losing himself in a bit of fantasy.

"Absolutely not, you pervert," Sophia growled. "After all the time you made me wait, you think I still want to go around with you?"

"I bet you I can say one thing to you that will change your mind," Fayt offered.

Sophia seemed amused by this. "Okay, what?"

"I'll take you shopping after, deal?"

Sophia's eyes lit up with stars. "D-Deal!" she said, and happily ran over to Fayt's side, wrapping the other's arm around her.

* * *

As was to be expected, the beaches of Hyda IV were pretty perfect. And not just because of the shining sand beneath Fayt and Sophia's feet, nor because of the fine waves that would have made any surfer's day. Rather...

"Look at all the hot..." Fayt began, but was nudged in the side by Sophia, rather hard, and he quickly changed his original statement, "suns! Did you know Hyda IV has two suns? Look," he pointed up.

Sophia did, and was momentarily blinded. She stumbled around a bit, until she hit a chair, and toppled backwards. "Oh, sorry,"

"It's no problem, dear," her _aunt_ Reiko smiled at her. "Oh, and how are you? And how's Fayt?"

"I'm fine. And Fayt's being a pervert as usual," Sophia pouted a bit.

"Nonsense!" Reiko smiled. "See? He's being completely kind," she pointed, and Sophia turned.

A girl, about Fayt's age, had a blue bikini that was a size or five too tight for Sophia's comfort, and was leaning over to fetch a dropped handkerchief, when Fayt swooped down and picked it up, making the girl blush. _"Just what is a girl like that doing with a handkerchief?"_ Sophia wondered.

"See what I mean? I don't see why you insist on making him out to be such a bad person," Reiko stated, turning away from Sophia. Sophia turned back to Fayt, and saw him leaning over the other girl, both hands on her ass, pulling her towards him, and she seemed to be giggling a bit.

"What? Auntie, can't you see Fayt and that girl are..." Sophia started, but was cut off.

"Now, now, Sophia, I don't see anything wrong," Reiko said, having turned back to Fayt. Sophia turned, and saw that Fayt was gently enjoying a conversation with the girl in a completely pristine manner.

This only made Sophia angrier. "But, but, he was just..."

As Reiko turned away again, saying that Sophia shouldn't bother her any more and just hang with Fayt and his new friend, Sophia watched in jealous anger as Fayt began to lead the girl off at his side, back towards the hotel, one hand on her ass, the other pulling her towards him by the waist, and Sophia practically charged over to them.

"Fayt, what are you doing?" Sophia began, but it seemed as if Fayt and the Flirt were just ignoring her completely. So she came closer, angry. "Hey! Stop flirting with him!" she complained.

The two stopped, and the tiny-bikini-sporting female looked at her. "It's a free planet, girl. If you wanted him, you should've never let him near me," she grinned.

"How can you do this to me, Fayt!" Sophia pouted, angrily.

"...Do you two know each other?" the Flirt asked Fayt, tilting her head.

Fayt laughed. "No, of course not. Now," he began to lead her away again, "Let's get back to those martinis in your room..."

"Fayt Leingod," Sophia shouted, stomping over angrily, and Fayt froze, slowly turning around. "You are a complete..."

(Okay, normally, we'd tell you what she said, because honestly, it'd be really really funny, and obviously was cut out of the game. But we'll let you work out the details here. Needless to say, though, Fayt was rather surprised with just how nasty Sophia got here.)

"Oh yeah?" Fayt pouted, thoroughly insulted and not about to take that lying down. "Well, you're a..."

"Please, leave me out of this lover's quarrel," the Flirt shook her head and pushed away from Fayt.

"Lover's quarrel?" Sophia started, insulted. "How can you think of us that way?"

"Yeah," Fayt twitched slightly, "I mean, I couldn't get 'Virgin Mary' here in bed if I tried. And I have the receipts from various liquor stores back home to prove that I tried."

"FAYT LEINGOD!"

* * *

What incredible negotiation skills Fayt used to convince Sophia not to leave him in a bloody heap following that event will never be known to man, but eventually she was back to following Fayt around, as they explored the inside of the hotel now, eventually entering a room that they discovered was rather occupied.

It appeared as if some kind of performing troupe was preparing in the room. Props of all sorts were around, and three people were in the room - one was obviously a clown of some sort, all dressed in green. Another was a very muscled man with a face that looked so babyish that Fayt was immediately put off by it, and the third was a small girl with dark skin and light hair, wearing a pink dress with long matching ribbons that attached to her hands.

"Oh, wow," the girl started, jumping over to them gracefully, "my first fans! Did you come for my autograph?"

"Auto...graph?" Fayt blinked, looking down at the girl, and considering a few things. "...Well, maybe not for your..." he started, but was cut off.

"Oh, of course you have! How great! Well," the girl, who looked to be about 12, 14 at the most, whipped out a marker, and danced around behind Fayt, and began to scribble on the back of his white shirt.

"Huh? Hey, what the...?" Fayt squirmed a bit.

"Funny, I though you liked having people draw stuff on you, Fayt," Sophia glared at him, but was very quiet.

"Okay, that was one girl," Fayt gave a bit of a glare back, just as quiet. "And I was naked then, and she happened to be very talented at giving massages with markers!"

"All done!" the girl hopped back a bit. She seemed to have missed Sophia and Fayt's conversation - perhaps best for a girl her age. "There! Someday, that autograph's gonna be worth a fortune! You're next," the pert youth skipped towards Sophia.

"Err... actually, we didn't really want an autograph," Sophia started.

"Well, you can't want Gonella the Clown's autograph... or Ursus the Strongman's... and you don't want mine..." she paused, considering. "...Wait, you're not even after an autograph, are you?"

"Well... no, not really..." Sophia started, and was cut off again.

"Well, then, you must be burglars!" the young girl accused them. "Help! Help! Burgl..."

"We're not burglars!" Fayt quickly interrupted.

"Well, if you're not burglars, then what are you?"

"Well, we were just... you know... looking around the hotel, and..."

"Bursting into people's rooms uninvitedis_not_called looking around," the girl huffed out, looking suspiciously at Fayt. "Bursting into people's rooms is for burglars. And thieves. And murderers. And party crashers. And perverts. And lost children."

"Umm... yeah, we're, ah... lost children. You'll believe that, won't you?" Fayt giggled, slightly nervous.

"Says the man who looked in on me while I was changing," Sophia growled.

"That one was an accident, I told you!" Fayt said quickly.

"Five times!"

"Okay, so only most of those were accidents, but still!" Fayt tried to go defensive, but was cut off by Peppita.

"Ahem! I'm here! Subject return to _me_, please," she demanded.

"..." Fayt paused, then tried to think of a subject. "So what's this about this autograph going to be worth a lot?"

"Well, someday, yeah! When I make it really big, you can buy anything you want with that shirt! You could buy yourself a planet with how much money that thing will make someday, being the first autograph I ever signed!" the perky girl grinned.

Fayt's eyes hazed up, and he began to drool, imagining what else he could do with enough money to buy a planet...

"Pervert!" Sophia punched him in the side, then slammed him one on the top of the head, knocking him flat onto the floor.

"Oh yes. Peppita Rosetti, Fairy Guide of the Rosetti Troupe, at your service," the girl did a twirl and bow. Fayt, from his vantage point from the floor, got a very good view of the girl, had his mind return to the gutter, and stood back up.

"At my service, huh?" Fayt grinned, a lecherous grin that would make some of the greatest perverts known in the galaxy quite proud of the boy.

"What?" Peppita blinked, the whole comment going right over her head. She ignored it when Sophia turned and landed a kick to Fayt's stomach. Finally, Sophia turned back, and sighed. "Anyway, ah," Peppita continued, "tonight's going to be my big debut! And once people see me perform on stage, I'll become an instant star! Here," she handed Sophia and Fayt two tickets, "Why don't you have these? Come see the show tonight, you two lovebirds, and tell me what you think when you're done!"

"L-Lovebirds?" Sophia flushed, seemingly a bit angry, but then calmed herself down. She grabbed the by-now-nearly-unconscious Fayt and dragged him off, smiling. "Thanks, Peppita. Bye!"

"Bye!" Peppita waved, as they left, the door shutting automatically behind them. She retained her happy grin for a few moments, then turned back to the other members of the troupe, who had paused to watch her. "What are you all standing around for? Get back to work! Tonight's going to be my big day - and the only thing that's going to stop that will be if this planet gets blown to bits! And I'm not even sure I'll let that stop it!" she shouted. "Get a move on!"

* * *

Eventually, though, Fayt and Sophia had explored most of the hotel, and were at a complete loss for what to do, when Fayt happened to stop by the entrance to one of the virtual reality gaming rooms. "Hey, Sophia..." he motioned to the room.

"What? Hell no!" Sophia shouted, affronted. "I know what you're trying to do! You'll take me in there, get the computers to seal off the room, and then you'll..."

"I wouldn't do that to you, would I?" Fayt put on an innocent, charming, heroic look, the kind that swept Sophia momentarily off of her feet and made her calm down in an instant. "Besides, this isn't a dirty gaming room, that kind of thing is forbidden in this one. It's just a combat simulator."

"Well, umm..." Sophia flustered a bit. "Aren't these things dangerous? Haven't people died..."

"Don't worry about it," Fayt smiled softly. "I'll keep it to low danger for us - and I'll protect you. I promise."

Sophia's face only became more red at this. "Well... well... I guess..." she muttered, and without another word, Fayt pulled them into the room.

The chamber was fairly unremarkable, and Fayt slowly led Sophia through the process of building a character for her, one that would suit her tastes. Eventually, she finished designing one - a witch, using the power of Symbology to attack, instead of going toe-to-toe.

Sophia held onto Fayt tightly, as he started up the simulator. Unfortunately, before it was able to begin, a large explosion rocked the room, sending them sprawling.

"Gah! Fayt, get off of me! And get your hand out of there, you pervert!"

Smack!

"Oww..." Fayt whined, and reluctantly rolled off of Sophia, muttering to himself.

"Hmph, see if I ever trust you again," Sophia grumbled, then reverted herself to the task at hand as another explosion - although more minor, rocked the building.

"Attention all guests," an announcement flooded into the room. "Hyda IV is currently under attack by Vendeen battleships. All guests are to proceed immediately to the nearest transporter. All transporters have been redirected to send guests to the nearest security shelter. Please do not return to your rooms for possessions, I repeat, please..."

"Fayt," Sophia whined, "we've gotta get out of here!"

"But what about Dad?" Fayt asked.

"Please, Fayt, we've got to get out of here!" Sophia whimpered.

"You're right," Fayt nodded. "I've got too many fantasies left to fulfill!" he lifted up Sophia, and began to march off. "Let's go, Sophia!"

Sophia cuddled up against Fayt, surprised at herself, but awed more at Fayt for being so heroic - despite the dirty comment he had made a few moments ago. "Fayt, you're so..."

"You owe me sex for this," Fayt said, as he continued running. Sophia squirmed out of his grasp and whacked him one on the head.

"Pig!" she growled, stomping off towards the teleporter. "I'll walk then!"

"What? Does this mean no sex?" Fayt whined, chasing after once he regained his composure.

* * *

Fayt and Sophia barely had a couple of moments to rest once they had reached the shelter before an attendant hurried them along a metallic passageway. "Please, it is much worse than we originally thought," the attendant told them. "You must hurry on immediately. A teleporter inside will send you to the Helre, which is currently orbiting the planet. There, you will be transported to Federation Station #9 for your safety."

But as Sophia and Fayt were leaving, a few shouts echoed from the attendant behind, and Fayt and Sophia turned in horror, to see what appeared to be large mechanical spiders clanking towards them.

"Fayt! I'm scared!" Sophia whined, and Fayt grabbed her arm, pulling her along - and then stopping, when he spotted a small group headed towards them - Peppita, and her clown and strongman friend, as well as...

"Dad! Mom!" Fayt shouted, happily.

"Get out of the way, Fayt!" Fayt's father, Robert shouted, as the strongman Ursus hurtled past him, tackling one of the large spiders.

Sophia kept clinging onto Fayt, however, and pointed behind his father. "Fayt, look!"

There they were - more of the strange spiders, hurtling towards them from the other direction.

Ursus pulled back, and handed both Fayt and Sophia one of the mechanical spider's legs. "Hope you guys can use your legs," Gonella the clown joked behind them, preparing to fight alongside Peppita.

"Oh, you have no idea how well I can use my legs!" Fayt grinned, cracking a flirt that apparently went right over Reiko's and Robert (Fayt's father)'s head. Sophia glared at him, and Fayt just smiled innocently, waving the mechanical spider leg.

Fighting was a strange thing for Fayt. He had never used a weapon in reality, it had always been in his 'Role-playing' games... or in the battle simulators, like the one he almost got to fight alongside Sophia with. But he found himself very able to fight, with his fit body, and even Sophia was managing to bash one or two aside with her own leg. But they weren't getting anywhere, and were occupied enough not to notice at first when Robert and Reiko shouted for help.

Fayt turned, watching as the spiders carried them away, back towards the first transporter, right past Fayt. "Hey, you pests! Let me through!" he shouted, trying to bash away the spiders, but they just seemed to be replacing themselves more than fast enough to be pushing Fayt back. Sophia was having even worse luck.

"Auntie Reiko!" she called over.

"Sophia!" Reiko shouted, hopelessly.

"Dad!"

"Fayt! Don't let the Vendeen capture you, no matter what! Run, run!" Robert shouted, and Fayt growled, shouting back to his father in defiance that he wouldn't leave him behind.

"Yes you will," Ursus growled, as he picked up the much smaller Sophia and Fayt, and put them under his shoulders. Gonella was sitting on one shoulder, and Peppita was on the other. "We're gonna break for the ship. Comeon!" he charged forward, despite Sophia and Fayt's protests about their parents, and charged for the opposite teleporter, clearing a straight line through the metal attackers.

There was a flash of bright light, and then, they were no longer on Hyda IV.

Rather, Fayt was standing beside Sophia, arms wrapped around her, as they watched from their vantage point in outer space as Hyda IV was covered in explosions in front of their eyes.

Sophia broke down in tears. "Oh... oh, oh no oh no..." she kept whining to herself, " oh no, no, no, no, no! Fayt, get your hands off of my breasts!" she pouted, and pulled away from Fayt. "We just lost our parents, and were on a planet about to be destroyed, and all you can do is grope me?"

"Well, I'm trying to stay happy," Fayt tried to smile, but failed.

"...Fayt... you're impossible," Sophia pouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Star Ocean 3: Doujinshi's Cut - Star Ocean 3 (Director's Cut Version)

Authors: Yoshimo & Genis Irving

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I might as well get my say in. Neither myself nor my partner own any rights to Star Ocean 3: Till the End of Time, Director's Cut or otherwise. Neither of us even own a bloody strategy guide, and I only have a copy of the game itself. Although I'm almost certain that mister Genis Irving has memorised the majority of the lines involving Roger S. Huxley. Of course, I've practically done the same about Peppita Rosetti...ANYWAY! Square's the big multi-million dollar co-operation that owns the game, not us.

Spoilers: None in this chapter.

A/N:  
This chapter of the story has been written by Yoshimo, in co-operation with Genis Irving, and with the support of viewers like you. ...Whoa, where'd that come from? Excuse me...I would just like to remind everyone that this fic is rated R, or M, or whatever, for a reason. It involves an incredibly perverted Fayt Leingod, further adult situations, course language, and scenes of violence.

Fayt: But just so you know, I'm rated 'E', for 'Everyone'.

Yoshimo: Well, there you go, a bit of innuendo to start your morning. Anyway, this chapter doesn't contain any truly outrageous scenes of perversion or violence, as we are down to only Fayt and Sophia. I'm sure we could milk this to make a true R rated chapter, but let's just save that for until at least Cliff and Nel join the party...

--**Star Ocean 3: Doujinshi's Cut**--  
**Chapter Two: Gone the way of Titanic**

A message beeped over the intercom of the Transport Ship_'Helre'_

_Bing-Bong."We are about to enter Gravitic Warp to escape the battle field," _the voice explained._"For passengers who have not travelled via Gravitic Warp, be prepared to experience extreme backlash of going three times the speed of light. Please fasten all heavy materials to a secure place within the next thirty seconds. Thank you."_

Everyone quickly scrambled to harness heavy looking things to chairs or support beams, before there was another beeping noise. _"Entering Gravitic Warp in 5...4...3...2...1...entering Gravitic Warp."_

The transport ship then began to fly off at such high speeds, the black and empty space outside the ship blurred into colours of purple and white.

"WHAAAA!" was the public cry, as the passengers were all flung to the back of the ship, and held to the wall tightly.

Fayt opened his eyes slowly, and felt his arms fastened to the wall due to the extreme pressure. He then looked to his right, and noticed that his right hand had firmly attached itself to the left breast of the blue topped flirt he had met earlier on the beach. A grin spread on the boy's face. "You know, I don't think we ever got a chance to have those martinis..." he started.

"Fayt Leingod, I can't believe you, sometimes!" Sophia screamed, planted firmly between Fayt and a rather dazed looking old racoon person. "I can't begin to explain how serious the situation is, or how much of a slut that girl is, or how immature you're acting, or...or..."

"Oh, like any of that has stopped me in the past!" Fayt shouted in response. "Besides, can't you just leave the lady and I to our business? You always have to ruin my fun!"

"Your idea of_fun_ is to take either a completely innocent person, or a total slut, back into your room to do God knows WHAT to them, and--"

Needless to say, the argument between them continued for a minute or two, until the intercom beeped back on. _Bing-bong."Attention passengers. By this time, your bodies should be used to the extreme speeds. You may return to your normal business in five...four...three...two...one.."_

"WHAAA!" was the public cry, as the passengers were all flung about the floor of the lobby.

Fayt groaned, and looked up from his position on the floor, before he noticed that Sophia had been flung to a chair right in front of him. She was a little dazed, her head lolled back, and her legs spread. And that, my friends, is when Fayt took true notice of something Sophia had forgotten since she changed after the milkshake incident. With her unzipped fly, he got one of the best, free panty-shots of his life. Nice and silky and white...somehow, the blue haired teen was not surprised.

Sophia groaned silently, and shook her head, before looking around from her position. She then looked down, and noticed Fayt, staring straight forward, with a stupid grin on his face. She huffed, and planted her heel on his nose, and gave a mean smile. "Now what, dear Fayt, were you looking at just now?" she asked coldly.

"Your fly's undone," he informed simply, though muffled underneath her foot, he could've equally said, "Your fries are dumb."

Sophia blinked, and decided a safer bet was the former choice. She looked down, and let out a quick "Ack!", quickly grabbing for her zipper, and pulling it up. "F..Fayt! Why didn't you TELL me my fly was down?" she shouted.

Fayt got back to his feet, and brushed the dust off his shorts. "What? Do I look like the sort of guy who would?"

Sophia groaned, and folded her arms across her chest. "Well, you look it..."

* * *

An hour or so later, Fayt later awoke from his quick nap. Checking his surroundings, he noticed that the ship was still in gravitic warp._How far away IS Federation Station #6 from Hyda, if we're still in Gravitic Warp after an hour,_ he thought to himself.

Looking down, and then noticed Sophia leaning her head against his shoulder, sleeping calmly. A sick grin spread on Fayt's features. _She's probably in a deep sleep as we speak..._ he reasoned, as he reached out his hand. _She probably won't notice if I--_

Sophia let out a yawn, as she got off of Fayt's shoulder. The blue haired teen gave a curse in his head, but generally shook that off. "Didn't wake you up, did I?" he asked gently.

"Hmm? Oh, Fayt" Sophia said with another yawn. "I was having the most wonderful dream, where you weren't a pervert, and all our parents were here, and you weren't a skirt-chaser, and Hyda IV didn't blow up, and you didn't think with your--"

"Yeah, Sophia, I get it..." Fayt groaned, shaking his head.

Sophia looked out the window, seeing they were still in gravitic warp. "I wonder where we are now..." she muttered to herself.

Fayt stood up, and smiled at Sophia. "I'll just go talk to one of the crew members. Someone might know."

"You're not using this as an excuse to go flirting, are you?" Sophia prodded.

"No, no, of course not, what made you think of that, no..." Fayt stuttered, all with his right hand behind his back, fingers crossed.

"Good. I'm holding you to it."

* * *

Now, we've only known this guy for a chapter and a bit more, but, we all know Fayt well enough by now he wasn't going to keep his word about this sort of thing, right? I thought so.

Well, as it so happened, he was off doing what he did best, that wasn't playing video games. A young woman had apparently lost place of her husband in the escape to the Helre, and only had her ten year old son to keep her company. Needless to say, she was rather depressed. Fayt had just so happened upon them (after being threatened with a savage beating from Ursus, Gonella AND the circus master if he made one more pass at Peppita), and was doing his best to raise the woman's spirits.

And, well, it worked. The woman was soon smiling again, and Fayt leaned in to accept some sort of reward, lips ready for a kiss. The woman blushed timidly, and was about to comply, when something Fayt had dreaded happened.

Sophia found them. And not just Sophia. There was a well groomed man with her, with short, greased blonde hair, and a black tuxedo. The man gasped at the woman's actions. "Janet!" he gasped.

"Rad!" Janet gasped in response. It could be assumed that the Rad in question was her husband, presumed dead.

"Fayt!" Sophia shouted.

"Sophia!" Fayt yelped.

The well-dressed man rolled up his sleeves, and approached the young college graduate. "Fayt..." he growled.

"Mommy..." Fayt whimpered.

From a distance, Peppita and a young, artsy looking man were watching. "And yay..." the artsy man observed in a dramatic voice, "the young rogue met with his foe, and the battle had begun. A battle that would be told through the ages, as the greatest in the history of the great vessel to salvation that was the Helre."

"Quantestorie," Peppita asked, over the screams of pain that came from Fayt's mouth, "do you always have to make things sound more dramatic and important than they really are?"

"Indeed I do, my lady," Quantestorie said with a nod. He then turned towards the scruffle. "O young rogue! Do be wary of the warrior's right fist that will soon connect soundly with your--"

CRACK!

"Umn...forget this bard ever said anything..."

* * *

Meanwhile, up on the bridge of the Helre, the old captain looked down from his chair on the higher level. "Navigator, status report," he ordered.

The young navigator nodded, and clicked a few buttons on her keyboard. "We were cruising at warp 15 on course 231, mark 330 when the gravitic warp field collapsed, and the computer detected an anomaly, returning us to regular space."

"Yes, I heard the passengers screaming as they were flung about the cabin," the captain observed with a nod. He then clicked a few buttons on his keyboard, and looked up at the large screen in front of him. "Computer, tell us what caused the ship's warp field to collapse."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Dave..." the female computer sighed in defeat.

"My name is Volga, we've been through this a hundred times," Volga reminded with a low groan. "And why CAN'T you tell us what happened?"

"Because the field did not collapse, per say."

"Well then, what did happen?"

"Well, when was the last time we gassed up?" the computer asked.

"Just before the attack on Hyda IV. What does that matter?" Volga asked in kind.

"Look at the fuel gage, my captain," the computer continued.

The captain of the Helre looked at the fuel gage placed near his seat, and his mouth gaped. "Ge...guh...How could it almost be empty so soon?" he shouted.

"I told you that you should've put in more than 50 fol worth," the communications operator sighed. "But noooo, no one ever listens to the communications--"

"Oh shut up, Lawrence!" Volga barked.

"Either way, we had to leave Gravitic Warp in order to conserve fuel," the computer continued to explain. "Although, even if we had a full tank, Gravitic Warp would have truly collapsed had we continued in this direction."

"Why is that?"

"I have an idea as to why, but I don't like it," the navigator guessed. "Screen, on!" Pressing a few buttons, a zoomed in image of what was ahead appeared on the bridge's wide screen window.

"Oh bloody hell..." Volga whined, as he stared at the two large, red Vendeeni battleships that were coming right at them.

"I hate it when I'm right..." the navigator groaned.

The captain of the Helre shook his head. "In any case, divert all remaining power to shields! Evasion course 291, mark 030!" he ordered.

"But sir, if we convert all power to the shields, there won't be any left to begin evasion!" the ensign shouted from his station.

"Not exactly in that order, and not ALL power, of course!" the captain shouted again, before he sighed, and pressed a button on the inter-com.

* * *

Fayt had his nose pressed against the window, as the well-groomed man walked off, brushing off his hands. Sophia stood behind the teenager, her arms folded across her chest. "Well, I hope you've learned your lesson, mister," she scolded.

"Never hit on single mothers, they might still be married," Fayt guessed, before he diverted the attention from that point in the conversation. "Say, isn't that a duo of Vendeeni battle ships coming towards us?"

"WHAT?" Sophia screamed, prying Fayt off the window, and looking in the direction he was previously. She then gasped, and felt ready to puke. "Oh my god, we're screwed..." she groaned into her hands.

The inter-com suddenly clicked to life.

_Bing-Bong. "This is your Captain speaking. Our ship is currently under attack by a Vendeeni battleship. Our fuel supply is almost non-existent, which means escape is not an option. All power has been diverted to our shields to buy us some time, but I wanted you all to know: our chances are slim. I had hoped to transport you all the way to Remote Station #6, but it seems that is now beyond my power. All evacuees are requested to proceed to the ship's escape pods. Please remain calm and follow the instructions of the attendant nearest you as you board your pod. ...Good luck to you all."_

"What? I can't die here!" the flirtatious girl in blue shouted. "I still have boys to meet!"

"I still have alien cuisine to dine on!" a fox-tailed girl wailed.

"I still have to find that supreme wave!" a sentient blue dolphin chirped.

"I still have two years left! My doctor said so this morning!" the old racoon man grumbled.

"I've still got girls to fondle and men to--" Fayt was about to add in, when Sophia shot him a cold glare. "...Ehe...Never mind?"

Suddenly, a blonde haired, earnest looking crew-member came through a door on the side of the hallway. "To the pods, everyone! They are located one level up from the hanger bay. Don't panic!"

The crewman was soon trampled by the feet of fleeing passengers. "I said_don't_ panic..." he groaned, lifting his arm weakly into the air.

"Alright, Sophia, let's go," Fayt instructed, looking over at the girl.

"Don't have to tell me twice..."

* * *

Fayt and Sophia rushed up the steps towards the hanger. A large crowd had gathered around the entrance to docking bay for escape pods, each demanding they go on first. A frantic looking crewman finally gave a shout. "People! We have a list of turn order set up, you don't have to push and shove! There are plenty of escape pods for all of you."

"Thank goodness..." Fayt sighed contentedly. "That way, we don't have to dress up like women and children." With that, he took the propeller beanie off of his head, and tossed it over his shoulder.

"You know, you can also ditch that stupidly sized lollipop," Sophia explained.

"Don't you know, candy's second to only two things - chocolate; and sex," Fayt answered with a smirk, before giving his candy another lick.

"Fayt! Sophia!" came a young cry. The two looked behind them, and saw Peppita leading the rest of the Rosetti Troupe to the escape pods. "Looks like we're the last two groups, and we go first..." Peppita explained, having seen the list when it was posted up. "Please be careful. You've still got to come see our show."

Fayt smiled, and nodded. "Hey, relax, I promise Sophia and I will come see it. After all, we have free tickets, so why not stop by?"

Peppita smiled, and nodded. "Right. Anyway, good luck, Fayt. I'll pray that I see you shortly." With that, she walked towards the single file line-up that had formed outside the door to the escape pods.

"Peppita, wait!" Fayt called out, before throwing his oversized lollipop into a conveniently placed trashcan.

The young girl looked back at the blue haired and significantly taller teen. "Yes, Fayt?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Don't I at least get a hug goodbye?" he asked with a wry smirk.

Peppita respond with a smile of her own, and rushed over to give Fayt a hug around the gut. "Take care of yourself..." she muttered into his shirt.

"I will, kid, don't worry," Fayt assured, running his hand through her short hair, and kneeling down to meet her half way in the hug.

That's when one of Peppita's feet connected soundly with his knee. "I'm not a _kid_," she snarled. "I, unlike you, don't get lost in a hotel."

"Duly noted..." Fayt squeaked, before he let go of Peppita, and clenched his knee. The circus performer then walked over to Sophia, and gave her a hug goodbye as well.

"You watch out for him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, okay?" Peppita requested during the hug.

"I have been for the past eleven years, I don't think I'm going to let him out of my sights now," Sophia answered with a cruel laugh at Fayt's expense.

"Ha, ha, ha..." Fayt mock laughed, before another wry smirk went on his face. Peppita released Sophia, and was about to leave, before Fayt called to her again. "And what about the customary goodbye kiss?" he asked.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening..." Ursus explained flatly, coming up from behind Fayt, and slamming a hand on his shoulder. The blue haired boy's eyes shrunk. "But maybe we can reach a settlement."

"And...and that would be?" Fayt whimpered, turning nervously to face the strong man.

_SHWACK_

Fayt glided across the floor, eyes spinning, jaw bruised. "A sock to the kisser should suffice," Ursus concluded with a nod, walking past Fayt to take his place in line.

"... ... ...owie..." Fayt groaned. "My poor jaw..."

"Time to get up, Cassanova..." Sophia said flatly, dragging Fayt to his feet. "We still have a few minutes before we can get onboard the escape pods, and, well, I get bored easily standing in line," she explained. "Any ideas?"

"Well, I've always wanted to see the bridge of a battleship," Fayt answered with a boyish smile.

"Is this the right time for that?"

"Oh, nothing's EVER the right time for you! It's never the right time to go on that camping trip, it's never the right time to go on that flight to Jamaica back home, it's never the right time to have sex..."

"There's a legitimate reason for that last one!" Sophia snapped. She sighed. "Alright, alright, we can go up to the bridge if you want to..."

"Yay!"

Sophia sighed. "So much like a child..."

* * *

Volga looked from his seat, and his eyes widened at the sight of Sophia. "Young lady, what are you doing here?" he asked as though he were giving a command.

"I could ask you the same thing," Sophia responded. "The phrase _The Captain goes down with his ship_ died out 200 years ago."

"Because normally, this ship has enough escape pods for everyone on board. However, as this is not intentionally a transport ship, we have more people on board than pods," Volga explained grimly.

"You mean..." Sophia gasped, covering her mouth.

"Now, go, young lady," Volga instructed. "It should be about your turn to enter the pod room."

Sophia nodded, and gave a salute. "Captain..."

Volga smiled. "Well, I've had a good run these past fifty years. So have we all. We're all ready to give our lives for the ship we've worked so long and hard for."

"I joined this crew three days ago!" protested the navigator.

"So, what does that button do?" Fayt asked, pointing to one of the blinking lights.

"That controls the main cannons," the first lieutenant sighed.

"And that button?"

"Reclines my seat."

"And that one?"

"That button in particular, and every other one like it on this ship, just blinks at random intervals to look like they serve some purpose when they don't. Now leave me alone, you're depressing me."

"Jeez, you don't have to be rude about it..." Fayt muttered, before he started to walk off.

The communications officer peaked over his shoulder, and noticed Fayt. "Hey, kid, can I ask you something?" he asked. "What's your blood type?"

Fayt looked over at the officer, and smirked. "That's a new one. Whatever happened to _What's your sign_?"

"Fayt, we're leaving!" Sophia shouted, catching up with the boy, and grabbing by the ear, and dragging him out.

"Ow! Ow! Wait! I haven't answered the man's question!" Fayt shouted. "I'm type...!"

The communications watched the two leave, and shook his head. He took out the Sunday newspaper, and looked at his horiscope. "Just my luck to be the only ABO Double Negative in recorded history of the Milky Way galaxy..." he sighed. "But it says here," he called over, "that guys like you are about to have the wildest, sexiest adventures of their lives...wait..._you lucky bastard_!"

* * *

"There should be two more pods left..." Fayt muttered, looking around the room where the pod chambers were kept.

"Here they are! Found them!" Sophia shouted over to her friend, who had placed himself on the other end of the room.

Fayt approached his childhood friend, and nodded. "Alright, let's go." He was about to enter, before he noticed that Sophia was trembling slightly. A smirk played on his lips, and he turned to face the girl. "What, you're not scared, are you?"

"What? Me? No, no, of course not, I'm not afraid, I laugh in the face of danger..." Sophia stuttered. Fayt raised an eyebrow, and leaned in. Sophia looked to her feet, and mumbled her actual answer. "My underwear could shrink it's so wet right now..."

"What vivid imagery..." Fayt responded with a slight chuckle. He put a hand on her shoulders. "Don't worry, Sophia," he assured. "A Federation Ship will be with us in no time. I'll see you at Remote Station #6, okay?"

"...You will follow me, promise?" Sophia asked, looking up at Fayt, her voice trembling and her eyes filled with tears.

"I promise," Fayt reassured, before hugging Sophia close to him. "Don't worry."

"...Thank you, Fayt..." Sophia choked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Only slightly into the hug, Fayt moved one hand, and tilted Sophia's head off of his shoulder. She was about to ask what that was all about, before his lips snatched hers. Her eyes snapped wide, and she began to give muffled shouts.

Fayt just tried to press the kiss further, before Sophia had had it. She raised her foot, and connected it soundly in the centre of Fayt's shorts.

The blue haired teen instantly broke away, clutching his crotch. "Son-ov-a-bee-yatch!" Fayt hollered.

Sophia slipped behind Fayt, and opened the hatch that lead to the escape pod. She then stood in front of Fayt again, and shoved him into the hole. "I'll see you at Remote Station #6," she said with a fake sweetness in her voice, as Fayt plummeted.

WHAM!

"Oh dear God the pain..." Fayt continued to moan, before Sophia left for her pod.

* * *

Fayt watched through the computer screen, as the Battleship Helre was torn to pieces by the two Vendeeni battleships. "I'm surprised they didn't also shoot down any of the pods, or catch any in a tractor beam..." he muttered, before turning off the monitor.

"Distress signal operational," the computer onboard informed.

"Well, that's a relief. Would you mind searching for life supporting planets?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Dave," came the computer's response.

"Okay, first off, I'm Fayt. Think you can manage that?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Dave... just kidding! Now searching for life supporting planets--oh, look, there's a new one right there. It's right outside the window. It's nice and open and recently terra-firmed."

Fayt peaked outside the window, and smiled. "Well, what a quaint little planet. Computer, prepare to--"

Suddenly, the two Vendeeni ships zipped in towards the planet, lowered its cannons, and started to blast the bejeezus out of it.

"--to enter Gravitic Warp, let's find a planet NOT in immediate range of the Vendeen."

As the computer entered Gravitic Warp, it began scanning light years ahead. "New, safer planet found," it explained slowly. "Unfortunately, not as pleasant."

"Where?"

"Vanguard III, located approximately 0.5 light years from present location. Axial tilt of 35 degrees results in extreme seasonal weather." The computer paused, and scanned more into this planet. "Existence of humanoid life forms confirmed. The Federation has classified Vanguard III as an Underdeveloped Planet. Civilisation level: approximately equivalent to 16th-century Earth. Would you like to review the Underdeveloped Planet Preservation Pact?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to end up in galactic prison. They make everybody in those places shave their heads. Do you know how horrible I'd look with a shaved head? Besides, everybody in those places is filthy and ugly..." Fayt mused to himself. A moment later, the computer finished its ignoring program and began speaking again.

"The Underdeveloped Planet Preservation Pact was established in order to protect planets with developing civilisations. Contact with civilisations that have not reached a certain level of development is strictly prohibited by Federation law. This is due to the fact that contact with advanced civilisations has a high probability of greatly influencing the course of history on a less developed planet. All individuals and...Fayt, wake up when I'm explaining this to you."

Fayt snapped his head back up, and wiped the drool off of his lips. "Erm...sorry, computer. Please continue."

"As I was saying, All individuals and organisations belonging to the Pangalactic Federation are required to adhere to the tenets of this Pact, unless faced with a clear danger to life and limb. This Pact is one of the most important components of Pangalactic Federation law. It also serves as a guideline for civilisation conduct in emergency situations. Violators will be tried by the Pangalactic Council. Did you catch all that, Fayt? ...Fayt?"

Fayt woke up once again, and wiped the drool off the other side of his lips. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I got that. Anyway, how long until we get there?"

"At our present speed of warp 6, we shall arrive in approximately 144 hours," the computer estimated.

"SIX DAYS? I won't survive until then!" Fayt complained.

"This pod is equipped with food and drink supplies, as well as energy reserves, that will last for a month on end."

"I still won't survive!" Fayt continued to complain.

"In addition, several rather cheap entertainment devices - old handheld gaming consoles, pornography magazines, and the like - are hidden behind the seat..."

"Notify me when something weird happens or we reach Vangard III. And not a moment sooner!" Fayt instructed, instantly diving behind his seat.

"Affirmative."

* * *

The computer beeped back to life. Fayt yelped, and tossed aside his magazine, and fastened his seatbelt. "Entering Vangard III's gravitic field. Prepare for entry turbulence," the computer instructed.

As the escape pod continued to plummet towards the planet's surface, inside the ship was shaking and bouncing. Fayt held tightly with one hand to the arm rest of his seat. There was a particularly strong bounce, and the insides of stomach bounced. "Ugh..." he groaned.

With a long crash and screech, the ship landed in the middle of a dark forest. After a minute of collecting his thoughts and senses, Fayt pressed a few buttons on the keyboard, collecting his clothing as he went.

Finally, the door compartment swung open, and Fayt crawled outside. He looked around, and put an arm on his hip. "So, this is Vangard III...since they haven't contacted me while I was still in space, it'll probably be days until they find me..."

The young college graduate pulled out a small scanner, and punched in a few keys. "I'd better keep an eye out for danger. This is an under developed planet, after all." There was a rapid beeping noise from the scanner. "It's picking something up, moving at 40 clicks...I hope it's just a wild animal, but just in case..."

He walked around to the side of his pod, and opened a small panel, revealing another keyboard. "I'll use this replicator to make a weapon for myself. A sword _should_ match this planet's stage of development. I don't want to walk around carrying a big stick and hope to defend myself with it."

After one final command code was entered, a small sword appeared in the ground in front of Fayt. The teen drew the sword from the dirt, and gave it a few practice swings. "I got some training back in the battle simulators, so this should be a good weapon for me. ...Of course...this time, I can't afford to screw up."

He slung the weapon over his shoulder, and immediately drew it back. "AH! Damnit, place the flat end across the shoulder..." he grumbled to himself, as he slung the weapon with over his shoulder, flat end down. With his free hand, he punched in a few more numbers.

"I should probably widen the range and--there we go..." he said with a grin. "Hmm...it's picking up quite a number of humanoid readings. Probably a small village."

He pocketed the scanner, and started his hike. "It's probably a UP3 infringement, but they'll probably cut me some slack if I keep I low profile. This is an emergency, anyway, so I'm sure they'll understand. And if they don't, well, I can always try sleeping with some officials. That's worked before..."

* * *

As Fayt continued to hike through the dark forest, things seemed...relatively peaceful. There were rabbits and squirrels and robins and also what appeared to be parrots, but Fayt paid those no mind.

Quite suddenly, though, a small, almost transparent sphere of slime pelted him right in the head. "Ah! What in the--oh..it's just a young slime...it probably sensed me as an intruder in its territory...I should probably pick up the pace then. They're more of a nuisance than anything, either way."

As Fayt started to walk faster, another slime leapt out of the trees, this time getting him in the eye. "Ow," he muttered, and began to move faster still. Another slime leapt out, hitting him in the jaw. "Ow," he muttered again, and began to jog. Even more slimes began to pelt him, and Fayt began to move faster until he was in a mad sprint.

"Ow, ow, ow ow ow, ow!" Fayt kept muttering as the slimes pelted him in a more rapid succession.

Finally, after a whole section of slimes, Fayt trudged towards the clearing ahead of them. He smiled, seeing the outskirts of a small, peaceful looking town.

Brushing the last young slime off of his shoulder, the young lad trudged towards the town. "That took...longer than I thought...seemed so much closer on the scanner..." he said to himself.

Finally, he reached a small sign, reading_Welcome to Whipple_. "Whipple...that's what this place is called...I did it. I made it!"

And, with that, he fainted, hitting the ground face first.

A young girl plodded along the road. She had short hair, as brown as the bark of a nearby tree. She had drooping, cat like ears, and a long, brown shirt, that covered her down to her knees, and hid her arms and hands. Over that, she wore a green apron, and on her feet were cute little winter boots.

She tilted her head, and rolled Fayt over onto his back. "Hey mister, what's wrong? You got a belly ache?" she asked in a sweet voice, sounding no older than six. "...Mister?"

The girl knealt down to Fayt, and started poking him in the shoulder with her finger. "Mister? Mister? Mister?" she asked with each poke. She stopped, and took out a pair of chopsticks, poking him in the cheek this time. "Hey. Hey. Hey." Realising that he still wasn't waking up, she stood up, and left.

"Oooh...where am I?" Fayt groaned, trying to sit up, but not finding the energy.

The young girl suddenly returned with a big rock, and dropped in on Fayt. "Hey mister!" she called out.

WHACK!

Fayt fell unconscious again, tounge out, eyes reduced to cartoony spirals.

The girl covered her mouth with her hands, as she gasped. She then turned back to the village, and started running. "Niklas!" she called out. "Niklas! Help! There's a man outside the village, and he fell down, and I poked him, and then I used the big rock, and he still won't wake up, and--Niklaaaaaaas!"


End file.
